El Arte de la Espada (No en Linea)
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Un versión al estilo fantasía como lo sería un buen juego mmorpg con todo y la trama intermedia de héroes y heroínas, viajando de ciudad en ciudad, eliminando monstruos y maleantes, forjando gremios y luchando por la gloria del título de campeón en cada reino o región. No relativo a SAO por ahora.


El arte de la espada

.

.

º º º

.

.

Notas del autor:

.

.

º º º

Un versión al estilo fantasía como lo sería un buen juego mmorpg con todo y la trama intermedia de héroes y heroínas, viajando de ciudad en ciudad, eliminando monstruos y maleantes, forjando gremios y luchando por la gloria del título de campeón en cada reino o región.

.

.

º º º

.

.

Kalos, una tierra de magia aventuras y fantasía digna de los cuentos de hadas. Cuando la pequeña Serena había recién llegado aquí con su familia, había quedado encantada de los cuentos de caballeros y doncellas que tenían mucha relevancia en distintas regiones, pero sin duda las de Kalos habían sido las que más admiración habían causado. Ella tenía una fascinación por esas odiseas donde los valientes caballeros Pokemon habían salido en busca de aventuras donde luchaban contra malévolos oponentes y hacían el bien en donde quiera que iban. Por un momento de agotamiento la pequeña niña quedo dormida sobre su pila de libros de cuentos soñando y durmiendo.

.

.

.

º º º

.

.

Es el año de nuestro señor del 1200 A.A (After of Arceus) y la mágica tierra de Kalos se ve regularmente acosada por las fuerzas del caos que vienen a sembrar el temor y la desconfianza, pero para remediar estos males existen los legendarios Caballeros Pokemon…distinguidos paladines que luchan contra este caos y purifican las tierras por donde ellos transitan. Muchos de ellos son nobles jóvenes y damiselas que hacen su camino por los bosques y llanos que separan los pueblos y comunas donde la gente ordinaria lleva sus vidas lo más tranquila posible. Haciendo su vida en torno al camino con viajeros que viven de sus aventuras y que llevan consigo todo lo que son y poseen.

La vasta mayoría son personajes expresivos con gran actitud y adoradores de hacer nuevos amigos y aliados por donde transitan. Otros suelen ser más reservados, quizá la experiencia de los años o la dura vida en el campo de batalla los ah curtido hasta el punto de enterrar la mayoría de sus anhelos de juventud. Es precisamente a esta altura que nuestra historia comienza.

…

.

/

.

La bella mañana se había asentado ya en la apacible y pequeña población de Vinible, los aldeanos realizaban sus distintas labores del día a día, labrar las tierras, pastar el ganado, trabajar los telares, meter el pan a los hornos, golpear el metal, en la forja, ofrecer sus productos al mejor precio e incluso el bardo que en ocasiones hacía de vocero, rondaba la calle principal dando uso de su confiable laúd. En seguimiento algunos niños pequeños se le unían en canto a coro de la improvisada orquesta.

De entre el ajetreo y bullicio que se podría decir era mucho, una joven doncella se abrió paso entre caminantes y carretas llevando con ella una canasta la cual a una mano llevaba a su lado y en compañía venia seguida de un pequeñín Fennekin. Los ropajes de aquella doncella hacían el mejor trabajo para ocultar la gran mayoría de sus posibles señas personales, pero desde esta distancia, una podía reconocer sus bellos risos recogidos en una sola coleta de castaño tono miel que sobresalía de entre el pañuelo y sombrero que cubrían su cabeza. De mas esta decir de quien quiero hablar.

.

.

-Vamos Fenekin, mama nos espera y también el desayuno. –aquella jovencita llamo a su fiel compañero con voz jovial y suave, acogedora al oído. A su llamado la pokemon zorrito apresura su andar tras de su ama. Ella le sonrió con gran seño, sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban como zafiros, más en aquel rostro aterciopelado.

-¡Hola Serena! –una voz infantil y enormemente alegre y animosa le llamo por su nombre a lo que la aludida detuvo su caminar para notar de donde provenía dicha voz, la cual se le hacía ya familia.

-¡Hola Bonnie! – la joven castaña miro como en seguimiento del bardo que deambulaba en las cercanías y de los niños que le seguían, una pequeña de cabello rubio y ojos azules tan brillantes como los de ella, se separaba del grupo para ir en su encuentro. – ¿Pero qué haces acá Bonnie? No es muy temprano acaso para que andes por ahí jugando. –Serena pregunto a la pequeña que de hecho no acostumbraba a andar sola por ahí a pesar de que en este pueblo casi todo mundo se conocía y lo apacible que era

-Es que había oído cantar al señor Flem, el bardo, y como hoy es sábado siempre suele cantar aquellas trovas sobre los caballeros pokemon, ya sabes cómo me gusta mucho oír de sus aventuras. –Confeso la pequeñuela bastante emotiva.

-Lo dices en serio Bonnie, vaya tenia tiempo de o escuchar una trova o un soneto sobre los Caballeros Pokemon. –Serena sonó igual de emocionada que la pequeña.

-Entonces porque no vienes Serena, será divertido. –Le surgirio la niña.

-Bueno, pero primero que nada, ¿pediste permiso para salir? O te escapaste otra vez de tu hermano. –Serena retomo su sentido de madurez, acorde a su edad y pregunto inquisitivamente. Si bien le interesaba la propuesta de Bonnie mejor aclarar asunto antes de que hubiese otra cosa.

-Sí. Mi hermano está en la tienda de libros como siempre intentando averiguar más sobre lo que estudia. Papa está trabajando en la herrería como siempre, así que no estoy tan alejada de ellos como parece. –Bonnie tenia razón, tanto la herrería como la tienda de libros se ubicaban en el centro de la población y de hecho ambos edificios formaban parte de la calle principal, solo que en partes opuestas del pueblo.

-De acuerdo. –Serena suavizo su postura y le sonrió a su pequeña prima. Si, había olvidado decirlo. Serena y Bonnie eran primos y el padre de la péqueña rubia y su hermano era hermano del fallecido padre de Serena pero a pesar de la ausencia del padre ambas partes seguían unidas como familia. –En ese caso no será malo que veamos solo una trova ¿Qué no? –le pregunto con deje de duda graciosa.

-Por supuesto que no. –dijo Bonnie riendo mientras tomaba la mano de su prima y le llevaba hacia donde el espectáculo ya iba a comenzar, seguidos por Fenekin que no perdía de vista a su ama y a la pequeña niña con quien solía jugar de cuando en cuando.

.

.

Como ya era costumbre del bardo, su ocasional lugar de trabajo se ubicaba frente a la fuente central de aquella calle, donde un número más grande de transeúntes pudieran escuchar su obra y seguramente algunas monedas extras irían a sus alforjas.

Serena y Bonnie tuvieron suerte de tomar una posición conveniente cerca de la fuente, aprovechando esto para que Bonnie se sentase junto a Fenekin y ella pudiera estar de pie más o menos cómoda. Ambas juntas los presentes guardaron silencio mientras el profesional del laúd comenzó a ejecutar algunas notas melódicas que sonaron como preludio de una clásica historia de caballerangos y damiselas.

.

.

_Como verán mis pequeños, la historia de hoy nos adentra en a lo lejos más allá del crisol (sol) en las tierras lejanas donde nadie reclama, los valientes y nobles caballeros cabalgan._

_Sonoros cascos de corcel sacuden la tierra mientras los hombres de metal avanzan sin cesar, con espadas en mano y escudos a espalda cargan vitorearte hacia a gloria y la paga._

_De nobles corazones y firmes espíritus, los legendarios bendicen a estos peculiares viajeros. Los mismos que responden con honor y con gracia a sus deidades respetan y buscan en la batalla. _

.

.

No era de extrañar que tanto niños como no tan niños se sintieron de momento transportados a la aventura y la magia que solo aquellos pocos elegidos eran dignos de alcanzar. Bonnie tenía sus ojos abiertos a lo máximo mientras un brillo de ilusiones los volvía vitrales de lucero. Serena por otro lado demostraba su ilusión y asombro a su manera mientras ponía atención y cerraba los ojos de cuando en cuando intentando que su imaginación le mostrase aquellos paramos yermos y esteparios donde los legendarios caballeros batallaban contra las fuerzas del caos.

A pesar de haber leído mucho y estudiar sobre ello en sus ratos libres, Serena no encontraba forma de entender el Caos…al que tanto se temía y rehusaba. Pero cierto era que a su edad la joven no había visto a un caballero Pokemon, mucho menos a uno de esos seres del Caos que tanto se temía.

.

.

_Pero de entre los distinguidos caballeros que pesando su fuerza y coraje, son sus nobles ideales los que les hacen amigos del pueblo de los débiles y desamparados. Y su popular rostro suele sr recordado por mucho tiempo después de haberse ido estos para no volver más. _

_Mas sin embargo sabrán por lo que les cuento hoy mis niños, que esta regla no siempre es la misma. Pues en contados casos, hay aquellos caballeros podemos cuya figura heroica se ha manchado con pena, con lágrimas y con tristeza las cual nuble sus corazón deteriorando su imponente mirar. Aquellos desventurados lloran en el camino por noche y día, entregados a una enmienda que ahora parece más un castigo que un deber, y que solo luchan porque es la forma en que buscan su perdón. _

_Si, si, si…aquellos caballeros no son los mismos ya, pero tampoco se le debe temer, mentiras dirán pero yo le diré que de ellos su corazón aun brillante esta, y que solo ese brillos resaltara de nuevo tras poder limpiar ese paño de lágrimas que tanto nubla su relucir…_

.

.

El Bardo Flem seguía narrando aquella trova mientras cortaba melodías cortas pero lentas que atrapaban los sentimientos que posiblemente quería infundir en su público. Serena estaba tan adentrada en lo que el bardo narraba, que no se dio cuenta cuando Calem, un joven leñador de un ego tan grande como un machop.

-Hola Serena…que haces escuchando cuentos de niños. – Calem parloteo mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la joven, pero en cambio Serena le negó de forma diplomática.

-Calem…estoy acompañando a mi prima Bonnie, además no tiene nada de malo que uno se detenga a escuchar un poema o un verso. Sobre todo si hay romance en ellos. –De manera personal a Serena le gustaban los detalles románticos como cualquier otra jovencita de su edad.

-Venga que eres cursi –el chico se rio con gracia quien sabe si de la joven o de lo que decía. –En todo caso porque no dejas a tu primita admirando el espectáculo y vamos a pasear a los huertos o los prados. Hace tiempo que no aceptas una cita conmigo.

-La verdad…eh estado ocupada Calem, no…siempre tengo tiempo libre y de hecho ahora que lo recuerdo…la cesta. –Dijo Serena mientras miraba la cesta en sus manos. –Tengo que llevar esto con mama. –termino soltándose del cerco del joven mientras se disponía a tomar a Bonnie del brazo y salir de ahí, en parte porque de verdad se les estaba haciendo tarde y en segunda porque no estaba de humor para platicar con el chico que a veces podía demorar mucho en dejarla tranquila.

-Anda Serena…eso puede esperar…insisto…ven conmigo pasear.

-Lo siento Calem pero de hecho ya llevo prisa. Tengo e decirle a Bonnie, llevarla con mi primo Clemon y de ahí volver con mama.

-Entonces te acompaño. Puede que logre convencerte en el camino.

-Calem. Te vuelvo a repito que… -Pero lo que la joven castaña iba a decir no llego por completo a sus labios cuando un bullicio se armó en todos los espectadores que habían estado en presencia del evento. Varios de los que estaban sentados se hayan levantado y algunas mujeres, seguramente madres, hermanas o abuelas habían tomado a los niños y comenzado a retirarse del sitio. Bonnie se levantó sobre la fuente aun con Fenekin en sus brazos. La rubia miro hacia donde la multitud había aprestado y quedo impactada.

-Serena mira allá. –la rubia señalo con su mano mientras Fenekin saltaba hacia el piso con intenciones de correr hacia su ama.

.

.

Cuando la joven castaña miro hacia donde todos dirigían la mirada incluyendo su prima, obtuvo la respuesta a tan repentino suceso. Un forastero; la mejor forma en que lo describió fue tal cual una de la estrofas de aquel trovador había entonado, hecha realidad. Y es que la luz matinal se colaba entre los dos edificios de la avenida principal haciendo de fondo perfecto para la figura en sombras que venía en su dirección.

En un principio pudo haber pasado por un viajero sobre su montura de no haber sido por la luz diurna que cegaba de momento su apariencia. Sin embargo cuando las sombras se disiparon dieron por descubierto a un impensable guerrero en armadura. Su capa rojo carmesí se veía deteriorada y rasgada en varias zonas sobre todo en el filo de la capa, dando una falsa ilusión de alas demoniacas que surgían de su espalda, el viento matinal no hizo por disminuir esa tramposa finta.

Las placas de la armadura eran de un negro mate con detalles cobrizos y latonados dibujados sobre los detalles más refinados…parecidos a pokemons. Charizards rugientes salían de sus hombros listos para lanzar un ataque de fuego infernal, un Tyranitar mostraba su sardónica sonrisa y vista filosa desde el pecho de aquella armadura, Houduns ladraban ferozmente desde sus caderas mientras sus cornamentas y lomos se entretejían con el cinto y el faldar. Garras de Lucario cuyas zarpas encrespaban puños férreos se admiraban en sus manoplas de acero negro y cobre. Lordreys furiosos desafiaban a los testigos desde las rodillas de aquellas grebas mientras sobresalían de la montura, y finalmente; lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un Groudon coronaba la cabeza de la Quimera pokemon siendo la vista de su casco, cuyos ojos sobresalían fieros y mortales listos para fulminar a su enemigo. Mas sin embargo estos no eran los ojos verdaderos de aquel extraño visitante, sino que servía de visera para un sitio dentro de las fauces de la bestia, donde podía apreciarse el oscuro espacio donde seguramente aquel extraño miraba.

Sea por lo peculiar de su armadura o las condiciones tan deterioradas en las que venían, lo cierto es que aquel hombre en armadura de muerte era suficiente para estremecer a esta gente no tan acostumbrada a ver gente tan desconocida profesión, mas parecía una bestia o lo que fuese peor, un demonio del caos que venía sobre su corcel de fuego, el cual caminaba lento al mismo estilo que su amo.

Cuando deambulo hacia la avenida en dirección de la fuente, los habitantes se detuvieron o dejaron de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo para prestar atención al extraño, algunos verdaderamente alterados por su aspecto se retiraron cuanto antes, otros más valerosos descubrieron que no era conveniente intentar siquiera ponerse en su camino…algunos de los aldeanos se hicieron a un lado dejando libre paso y un buen ancho. A fin de evitar molestarle. Las mujeres de inmediato comenzaron a musitar entre ellas, sin duda aquel visitante generaba temas y opiniones distintos en cada grupo que se formaba a su paso.

Serena miro hasta cierto punto atemorizada por la presencia de dicho extraño. Aron sin embargo decidió tomar esta, como su oportunidad para demostrarle a la gente de pueblo Vineville y sobre todo a Serena que él era un verdadero campeón. Así que dejando a la joven y su primita emprendió la marcha en un curso de intercepción.

Sea porque su ruta seguía la avenida, o por el evento que aquel bardo estaba presentando, lo cierto que el extraño pareció notar un interés en la fuente central de aquella avenida. Así fue como aquel hombre sin rostro ni nombre siguió en dirección del sitio cuando un hombre de edad relativamente joven se interpuso en su camino. Sin mayor sorpresa, detuvo el andar de su montura, sin decir nada espero una posible explicación o partida de este temerario.

.

.

-Por lo visto te gusta llamar la atención eh forastero. –Calem soltó este comentario con brazos cruzados y una pose de alarde. Aquel jinete no presto más atenciones al incauto. El casco de su armadura impedía ver cualquier posible gesto o pensamiento de ese individuo. –No te gusta hablar con las personas o crees ser muy importante para no hacerlo.

.

.

Sin darle ninguna respuesta, ese hombre de armadura dio rodeo con su caballo y siguió su paso. Calem tradujo esto como señal de reto o desafío.

.

.

-Oye espera aquí. Nadie me deja con la palabra pendiente. Me escuchas extraño, más te vale que des vuelta y contestes…-Sin embargo dicho extrae siguió su camino hasta la fuente donde los pocos que habían quedado se fueron abriendo para darle paso, cierto fue que nadie quería meterse con él. Y cierto que no querían que él se molestase con ellos. –Oye te estoy hablando, fíjate bien cuando tratas a la gente. –Calem camino hasta ubicarse a lado de la montura e iba a tomarle de una de sus botas cuando el animal del dio un relincho de alerta, y en menos de un parpadeo. El cañón de un trabuco estaba apuntando a la cara del joven leñador.

.

.

Fue entonces cuando la imprudencia del joven residente cedió, miro aquel cañón de mano mientras le seguía conforme daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, aquella arma positiva traía grabada la boca de un charizard y sus fauces abiertas representaban el caño del arma. Calem perdió todo el valor que había reunido mientras se quedaba de pie sin pensar con claridad.

.

.

-Calem ya fue suficiente. Deja en paz a ese viajero. –Una voz recia y fuerte hablo por ambas partes. El joven miro hacia donde provenía dicha voz y aquel jinete sobre su corcel volteo a mirar, sin dejar de apuntar su arma al fanfarrón. Dicha frase había sido dicha por nadie más que un hombre de cierta altura, complexión robusta y de más edad y experiencia.

-¡Papa! –Bonnie quien había estaba abrazada de Serena de inmediato salió corriendo hacia donde el su padre; el herrero del pueblo se encontraba.

-Hola nena. – Limone acaricio a su hija para luego ponerla a sus espaldas si dejar de encarar al recién llegado. –Supongo que sus intenciones son otras que simplemente venir a buscar pelea amigo. Por favor perdone la falta de madurez de este joven. Estoy seguro que podrá encontrar en Vinveille lo que necesite, pero para ello le pediré amablemente que guarde su arma, hay mujeres y niños presentes.

-Tio Limone. –Serena había ido en seguimiento de Bonnie para poder buscar refugio, cierto era que aquel extraño no era de fiar, y menos ahora que estaba armado.

.

.

A pesar de no poder entender sus gestos o expresiones, fue fácil reconocer que de acuerdo a lo que Limone dijo, él había visto en derredor. Había llegado en medio de una reunión de varias personas, entre ellas muchos niños y al menos hasta el momento nadie más estaba dispuesto a iniciar una hostilidad.

Cuando vio nuevamente al herrero que ahora no solo acunaba a su hija sino que abrazaba a una joven un poco mayor y posible hija o familiar, entendió lo que se refería. Volteo a ver al joven prepotente quien seguía mirando con ambas manos levantadas y cierta expresión de temor en sus ojos, decidió que era suficiente por ahora.

Sin decir nada retiro su arma del rostro del joven inmadura y la guardo en una funda a su espalda, tras de su capa. Miro al muchacho fijamente unos segundos, y luego volteo a mirar al herrero a quien la dio una afirmación con su cabeza para dar nuevamente marcha a su montura siguiendo su camino hacia donde había planeado pasar. Calem se quedó petrificado por varios segundos después y luego opto por irse de ahí mientras aun le quedaba dignidad

.

.

ººº

Serena estaba tan asustada cuando vio a ese hombre extraño sacar un arma y apuntar a calem, por un momento pensó lo que hubiese hecho pero afortunadamente su tío Limone apareció justo sintió tan aliviada que sin dudar fue en su encuentro junto con Bonnie cierto es que no quería saber nada de ese hombre o las intenciones que trajese. Mas su temor se hizo mayor al momento en que vio como tras reiniciar su marcha venia hacia la fuente, el corcel se detuvo, su jinete miro al bardo que había quedado sentado sobre el borde de la fuente ante la presencia de tal personaje. El pobre hombre estaba tan asustado o impactado que dejo su función a medias y la mayoría de sus "clientes" se habían ido intimidados por la presencia del titán.

El jinete miro al hombre unos momentos y después miro a de nuevo cuenta al herrero. Entonces de algún sitio oculto en sus alforjas saco una bolsa de cuero mismo que lanzo hacia el cesto donde el bardo recibía las propinas y pagas por su función.

.

.

-Lo sabía…lo sabía…-el bardo quien había visto de frente a este forastero no dudo en alabarle y sonreír tras este gesto. –Sabía que ustedes los caballeros pokemon eran nobles y de buen corazón, aun sin importar su apariencia. Gracias señor muchas gracias…-La alegría de Flem porque en dicha bolsa había más de media docena de monedas de plata y un par de doblones oro. Suficiente dinero para compensar con creses su trabajo perdido.

.

.

Calem miro esto y luego al jinete quien simplemente había desmontado y ahora sobre el suelo resultaba no dejar de ser un titán que le sacaba una considerable estatura.

La joven castaña estaba tan asustada que aun cuando Fenekin había llegado en su apoyo, ella se asustó tanto que tiro la cesta, regando las frutas y hogazas de pan que llevaba en vueltas en papel y demás artículos que traía consigo por todo el suelo en derredor.

-Hay no pero que hice… -Serena se agacho para recoger las provisiones perdidas.

En su miedo y vergüenza, Bonnie se le había sumado para recoger esas cosas lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Serena apúrate por favor… ¿Qué haces? Pero antes de que la joven castaña pudiera tomar una hogaza de pan que había rodado más lejos se encontró de frente con quien menos quería hacerlo. En principio voz su sombra y después unas botas de acero negro que estaba de pie a su lado. La joven levanto la vista solo para toparse con uno dichos artículo ahora en manos del forastero quien por cierto se la estaba ofreciendo.

En su pleno susto Serena se hecho hacia atrás y Bonnie quedo de rodillas mirando impresionada el tamaño de ese gigante. Este siguió mirando a las aldeanas, si bien no podía verse a primera instancia su rostro, era fácil reconocer el lenguaje corporal para entender que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a las chicas. Serena y Bonnie quedaron petrificadas y luego, sin aviso o advertencia, aquel hombre de armadura se inclinó y utilizando su capa como improvisado recipiente levanto los últimos víveres caídos incluidos la hogaza de pan. Después de ello, y una vez más había de haber ofrecido dichos artículos a las chicas, a esto ellas seguían petrificadas e incrédulas ante lo que vieron

Finalmente fue la risa ronca de Limone quien amenamente comenzó a caminar hacia su hija y sobrina. –vamos chicas, este gentilhombre se ha ofrecido a ayudarles con su problema, venga ¿Bonnie donde están tus modales? ¿Serena no debes al menos estar agradecida?

-Esto…yo, bueno…pues…ah gracias. Si muchas gracias señor. –La joven se inclinó avergonzada y temerosa de siquiera verlo de frente.

-Eh…sí, es cierto muchas gracias señor caballero. –La pequeña Bonnie imito a la perfección a su prima mayor agachado su cabeza también y juntando sus manos frente su vestidito.

-Por favor disculpe las inconveniencias forastero. No solemos tener visitas muy seguido y francamente menos alguien de su profesión. –Limone se detuvo a lado de sus hijas y frente al viajero. Este solo siguió sosteniendo los pertrechos con su capa y procedió a mirar al herrero. –Bueno supongo que ha venido de lejos, y a mis ojos entrenados que le vendría bien un trabajo o dos en su armadura. Si gusta yo puedo ayudarle con ello, a cambio de una pequeña comisión. –Ofreció sus servicios de herrería al guerrero. Finalmente aquel viajero tomo una manzana de las que había en su capa y se la ofreció a Bonnie a quien palpo en la cabeza, además de darle una moneda de oro. La niña miro con ojos radiantes el regalo, y luego al dadivoso gigante. Finalmente aquel noble enmascarado rompió el silencio. Pero fue de una forma distinta.

Sacando ko que pudo parece un libro de pastas ya roídas, abrió en alguna pagina en blanco y posterior a ello. Una especie de oligrafo antiquísimo, ciertamente mucho mas antiguo que cualquiera que Limone pudiese recordar, con las riendas de su caballo sujeta en su mano derecha y sosteniendo el libro en la izquierda trazo unos rapidos caracteres. Pareció perderse un momento. –Necesito descansar de las líneas del frente. –Fue el simple mensaje que habia escrito y luego arrancado la hoja para ofrecerla al herrero. Volvió a escribir otra y luego de arrancarla se la dio para que este la leyese.

-Eh venido por un trabajo de categoría. Se dé su trabajo y me apetecería contratar sus servicios. –La voz de Limone terminaron de expresar la idea de quien se hallaba detrás de esa armadura. –Tengo pensado poder descansar aquí un tiempo, mientras; usted repara mi armadura y armamento. Le pagare bien por un trabajo perfecto. –El mensaje fue acompañado por un sonido hueco que surgió de las cavidades de ese casco donde fauces muertas y filosas sonreían salvajemente, pero dentro de aquel metal alguien indicaba por este gruñido gutural la honestidad de negociación.

Ese rostro no era hermético, comisuras diseñadas específicamente para que su usuario pudiese ver se plasmaban en ese rostro de metal, pero dentro de esos huecos apenas y se podía distinguir algo entre el negro. Serena quien estaba detrás de su tío así como la pequeña Bonnie estaba atónitas. Este hombre no hablaba más bien no podía hablar. Y en su lugar había improvisado un método más o menos eficaz de comunicarse. Ingenioso.

-Oh pero claro que tendrá un trabajo de calidad amigo. Sé que luchadores como usted emprenden campañas prolongadas y agotadoras en todo sentido. Sus acciones son de lo más rudas y valerosas pero un buen equipo con mantenimiento eficaz y trabajo vigoroso, ayuda mucho para la vitoria.

-Lo creo. Sin embargo, mi equipo no es la única molestia que me aqueja. –Se llevó una mano al estómago –llevo días sin comer nada. –Podría pagar por una comida caliente y un sitio donde dormir –La plática por así decirlo, parecía ser algo ameno, sin olvidar que era Limone quien estaba hablando por los dos. Las chicas surgieron de su escondite por la simpe curiosidad e incluso el bardo que descansaba en la pileta prestaba de cuando en cuando un oído al par de seguir contando sus monedas por enésima vez. La gente comenzó poco a poco su rutina y la amenaza próxima de ese individuo fuereño se había disipado. Era sentir por poco, que no era una armadura infernal la que hablaba con aquel herrero y las dos niñas. Pero la gente aún se mantenía a distancia, solo por precaución.

-Con el espectáculo que mostro aquí…me temo que será algo complicado…a menos que… -Lemone vio la cesta en manos de Serena y después a la joven. –Serena hija, crees que tu madre Grace está de acuerdo en invitar a un caballero pokemon a desayunar. –Pregunto con la naturalidad que sería si el invitado fuese un familiar o alguien de toda la vida, pero este era un forastero y a pesar de lo que era, cierto que entres u aspecto y su actuar no quedaba espacio a cordialidades u honores. Obviamente la joven respondió como era de esperarse.

-Perdona…tío Lemone…de que estas hablando… -la joven olvido por completo al recién llegado y volteo a encarar a su tío con intenciones de averiguar si era cierto o si solo bromeaba.

-hehe descuida hija solo bromeaba. Lo que quiero decir es que seguramente tu querida madre estaría dispuesta a preparar una ronda extra de su peculiar platillo para nuestro visitante.

-nuestro…-Serena viro a encarar a su tío sin olvidar que cierto titán seguía ahí presente. –tío no crees que te o estas tomando muy personal. Es decir, si es un visitante y como costumbre debemos asistirle, pero… ¿Nosotros directamente?

-Oh…descuide gentil doncella. No pido mucho…solo una taza de potaje tibio y si no es mucho molestar…quizá un tazón de sopa caliente. –La armadura a sus espaldas le contesto colocando a su lado la nota donde venían estas líneas, la chica en reflejo volvió a mirarle. Estaba sonrojada y con sus ojos abiertos notoriamente sorpresivos.

-¿Lo…lo…escucho…? –La joven tartamudeo con temor. Él solo asintió.

-Por supuesto que te escucho… ¡Tonta! –Bonnie le dio un jalón a su vestido con notoria molestia. –Cualquiera en todo el sitio lo hubiese hecho.

A respuesta de su primita Serena quedo apenada de nueva cuenta. Sin saber que decir…pidió a su tío ayuda. Mas sin embargo antes de que el buen herrero pudiese hacer nada, una mano enguantada en negro metal extendió hacia ella su palma abierta mostrando unas monedas de plata. De verdad parecía que ese sujeto le gustaba regalar dinero a todo mundo.

-Perdonara mi falta de cortesía mi doncella, ¿Pero cree que esto pueda pagar una comida caliente y quizá un sitio en su establo para que pueda descansar mi montura y yo –A esto Serena terminando de leer la nota volvió a mirar a aquel hombre sin rostro, sus murmullos sin cohesión ciertamente no sonaba demasiado distorsionado para conocer si era joven o viejo.

Ante el acercamiento más directo entre ambos, el Fenekin de Serena salto al hombro de su ama, no tenía intenciones hostiles hacia su ama pero quería estar del todo seguro por si acaso. El hombre sin rostro, miro al pokemon zorrito y desviando su atención acaricio al pequeñín en su barbilla, ante el halago que este humano le hacia la pokemon salto a su brazos con un gesto notoriamente alagado.

-Vendida…mascullo serena en sus pensamientos. Que tenía este hombre que cautivaba a personas y pokemons por igual. Dinero acaso, igual podría haberlo robado o cobrado por un trabajo sucio, solo las actividades ilícitas generan mucho más dinero que cualquier profesión digna y generosa.

Fuera porque aquel viajero tuviese dotes sobrenaturales o porque pensó en voz alta, que el caballero vio en su dirección. De nueva cuenta, entonces reanudo su negocio intentando ganar algo de hospedaje con alguien de confianza del herrero. Caso contrario, tendría que buscarlo en otro lado.

-¿Esta Fenekin es suya…? es adorable. –simulo una nota mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pokemon. –¿Trato hecho? En letras grandes en una última hoja arrancada.

-¡Por supuesto que si Sr. caballero…! –Bonnie quien había visto el dinero y ciertamente otras cosas más en la montura del corcel brillo con ojos estrellados mientras tomaba lugar en la charla y agarraba la mano del caballero. –Mi prima Serena puede darle hospedaje con la tía Grace…-Afirmo como si ella fuese dueña de lo que estaba ofreciendo sin vacilar.

-¡Bonnie! –Serena refuto. Con que derecho le metía en este embrollo.

-Perfecto. En ese caso iremos primero por Clemont y los veré en casa de tu madre Serena. –Limone dijo sin más inmutación y tomando sus herramientas fue el primero en enfilar camino.

-Vamos señor es por acá. –La pequeña rubia jalo de los dedos del gigante y este a pesar de su tamaño comenzó a aminar en su dirección a pesar de llevar al Fenekin de Serena en su hombro. La joven castaña se había quedado muda después de la decisión de su tío y su prima, aquel hombre no pudo cruzar más palabras con ellas así que decidió seguirlos antes de que la dejasen sola en la calle y Calem volviese a molestar.

-Disculpe señor…usted, de casualidad tienen un…¿Nombre? –La castaña se había emparejado para tomar a Fenkin de su hombro y cargarlo ella con claro gesto de enojo.

-Si tengo nombre señorita. Mi nombre es "Cenizas". –dijo Serena al leer la nota en voz alta. El solo asintió.

-Bien caballero pokemon…no se tome las cosas tan a menas. El que mis tío y mi prima le hayan invitado, no significara que mi madre y yo estemos tan amenas de que un hombre desconocido que ni siquiera hemos visto su rostro, venga desde o sé dónde a no sé qué y con no sé qué intenciones. Este comiendo en nuestra mesa y durmiendo en nuestra casa.

-su casa…he he. Yo creí que dormiría en el establo pero si son tan gentiles… -la nota se asomo justo enfrente de la oven subrayando lo obvio

-Quiero decir, si…usted dormirá en el establo…eso dije.

-jijijiji –algo me dice que si quería decirlo. –Bonnie no pudo evitar gastarse una broma a expensas de su prima.

-¡No…quise decir eso! –Serena casi exprime a su Fenekin por esto.

-Yo creo que si…-La pequeña rubia tenia las de ganar.

-Mama…-Serena casi llora por lo que acontecía.

-El hombre acorazado por otro lado, simplemente miro hacia ambas chicas. El señor de batalla en su casco siempre seguía gruñendo, pero la comisura de sus ojos, podía apreciarse cierto brillo particular en su iris. Algo que le daba nostalgia. Parpadeo un poco y una lágrima pareció derramarse. Volteo al frente mientras llevaba los frenos de su montura y seguía al herrero con mochila al hombro. Un nuevo pueblo donde descansar. No pensó encontrar alguien tan….familiar…

.

.

º º º

.

.

Con esto damos inicio a esta serie de one shots donde se aborda la temática del estilo fantasía y aventuras. Al más puro estilo de juegos mmorpg, tal cual vimos en material reciente como el anime y manga de Sword Art Online. Así que si quieren ver como nuestros personajes pokemon enfrentan esta hazaña, sigan de cerca estas líneas.

.

.

.

**Continúe… **


End file.
